margra_and_kyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffy
Jeffy Jeffy (or Jeffy for short) is a primary tritagonist in SuperMarioLogan, ''an On & Off charcter in Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten, The Punkettes, The Minu Krab, And Miracle Loving Fortune''. Jeffy is a highly stupid kid who has a tendency to put pencils in his nose and spank his diaper often. He is also spoiled and has many characteristics of being a brat, similar to Junior. Personality Jeffy is flat-out retarded, outranking Tony on the SML Wiki's list of character attribute rankings. He has a habit of spanking his diaper despite some fans which strangely happens to be outside his pants. When he is called a "bad boy," he tends to throw a tantrum by throwing his head onto any surface, but calms down when he is called a "good boy." His parents delivered him to Mario possibly because they were too annoyed by his stupidity, and did not want to deal with him any further. Not much is known about his relationship between Junior and Joseph, despite the fact that both called him awesome after surviving a game of Russian Roulette once. Rosalina is more loving and caring towards Jeffy, to the point of acting like a motherly figure, and calling Mario off whenever he abused Jeffy. Jeffy, however, has been shown to act smart, but in a dumb way at times, such as in "Jeffy's Homework!", when he reasoned that 8-4=8, since they are taking 4 out of the equation, even going on a profanity-laced rant. Later, in "Jeffy's Bedtime!", he called the nameless tall character in Green Eggs and Ham a liar, since the character claimed that he liked the green eggs and ham, but the illustration clearly shows that he didn't eat the ham at all. According to him, he used to live at 7 Jeffy before being dropped off at Mario's door. Jeffy also tends to soil his pants a lot. He has also shown a bratty side, even more so than Junior, as seen in "Jeffy's Bedtime!", where he demands that Mario and Rosalina make him green eggs and ham, in "Jeffy Gets Potty Trained!", when he demands that Rosalina give him marshmallows instead of peas, in "The Hitman!", where he wanted Jello after Mario gave him green beans, and he refused to eat his nuggets because he wasn't given 20 toys and threw them away, and finally in "Locked Out", where he demanded for chocolate cake, cried when Mario didn't give him chocolate cake and locked Mario out just so he could teabag Mario's plate of cake. He also flips his desk in "First Day Of School!" because the teacher assigned a 10 page essay that was due the next day and cusses (mostly the F-word) at Jackie Chu. Jeffy sometimes seems to be a prankster gangster as in "Jeffy's Cellphone!", where he prank calls several places, including an employee named Josh, and in "Shrek The Babysitter!", where he locks Shrek in the bathroom with the help of Junior. During both of these videos, he seems to be less stupid, causing many fans to think that this could be a normal version of Jeffy. Quotes * "My name is Jeffy. See? It says it on my shirt, Jeff-y." * "Wanna see my pencil?" * "Uh! Uh! Uh!" * "Someone pooped my pants." * "See my pencil? It can go up my nose." * "(Cries) I'm a bad boy?! (Bonks head on the nearest object)" * "I'm a bad boy?!" * "Why?" * "I want that for my nose! I got an extra hole!" * "Coloring book?" * "Hey. I'm a mummy." * "Where my pencil at? I lost my pencil!" * "Hey, I found my pencil." * "Hey! I lost my crayon! Has anyone seen my crayon? It's yellow." * "Yeah, so it won't get dirty!" * "It's starting to itch." * "(Cries) You said Jeffy being a bad boy?!" * "Feed me, I'm a Giraffe! Ah! (Pats his Mouth, Gummy right here!" * "My diaper's still clean." * "Daddy come wipe me." * "I don't like green beans!!!!" * "My pencil broke off in my brain!" * "It won't fit!!!" * "Bawk Bawk." * "I love animals! My favorite animal is a carrot!" * "Where the f**k did you get that from? Because 4 is taken away so it's 8!" * "So it has another 4 when it does NOT exist somewhere within it!" * "Two 4s do love each other and make a baby 4! But this one is gone away! It's taken away from this thing, see? Look, you cover it up!" * "No, it's not! Where the f**k did it go? Where did it come back that fast?" * "No, it's not. The 4 looks nothing like a 2! What, did they adopted? * "I pulled it out of my ass." * "FUCK THIS HELMET! FUCK THIS PENCIL! AND FUCK THIS DIAPER! I WANNA FUCKING KNOW WHERE THAT FOUR WENT! TO COME BACK THAT FUCKING FAST TO BE MAKING ANOTHER EIGHT! ITS EIGHT MINUS FOUR! YOU TAKE THE FOUR AWAY, IT'S FUCKING EIGHT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, FUCK EISENHOWER, AND FUCK OTHER THOSE PEOPLE, I-ITS FUCKING EIGHT! TAKE THE FOUR AWAY FROM IT! TAKE THE FOUR OUT OF THE F**KING CARD! PUT AN EIGHT DOWN HERE IN THE SPACE IT'S AN EIGHT!﻿" * "Fwog." * "Daddy taught me." * "Because you have an 8 up there, and you take away the 4, so it's not there anymore and the 8's left, you know it's 8." * "Ummm...74." * "Gidaraffe." * "OK. Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B, A." * "It's 2." * "Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, 50 fifty." * "I like mashed potatoes!" * "You left me at the park with a chicken nugget and you said, Good luck, Jeffy!" * "No, the squirrels are adopted me. Jeffy don't need a helmet." * "This guy's a liar." * "But he hasn't even touched his ham yet." * "I don't want my peas, I want marshmallows!" * "I think I can poop, I think I can poop let me do it." * "But there's something touching my ball shack!" * "Eat my poop, I wanna eat my poop!? * "Cookie Monster, I choose you!" * "AAAAH!!! YOU NEED WATER JEFFY! * "Daddy! Daddy, help me, I don't know where I'm at! uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!" * "Fiverites." * "(cries) ... Yes, you did know I was locked in the bathroom because you came up and slammed the door, and you said, 'Shut up, little shit!'" * "What doing?" * "And THEN I get to call the wee-woos!!" * "Is Mr. Wall there?" * "Oops, wrong number." * "Faggot." * "Daddy raped me!" * "Forget? HOW DO YOU FORGET RAPE!?!" * "DADDY, YOU'RE A FAGGOT!" * "My butt hurts, Mommy." * "Mister police officer man, my daddy raped me!" * "No, he stuck his fingers in my butt, and twirled them around and sniffed them." * "Well, my daddy, he uh, he kept putting his hands on my butt, over and over and over again, and I screamed and I cried, but he didn't care he just kept doing it and doing it, and I cried and I cried and he said, 'YOU'RE GONNA TAKE IT!', and I took it. (sobs)" * "DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Pooperman's is here to save the day!" * "Oh hey lady, do you need to be saved by Pooperman?" * "Grand Theft Auto? Xbox?" * "I died, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" * "Stupid Xbox! (throws it off the balcony)" * "I'm sorry." * "But I don't wanna put my PJs on Daddy, I wanna sleep in my big boy pants!" * "Daddy, it's squishy!" * "Awwww..." * "But I want cereal, Daddy, I want Froot Loops. With milk. UHHHHHH!" * "Daddy's a f**king liar!" * "Its my birthday and I'm at Disney World!" * "Oh I would like to play this game! Pick Jeffy to play this game!" * "(gasps) It's a pee-pee, Daddy!" * "(gasps) It's a big pencil, Daddy!" * "Daddy, can you help me put my Pooperman shirt on? I wanna wear it." * "Well, FUCK THIS HELMET! AND FUCK THIS PENCIL! AND FUCK THIS DIAPER! THIS IS A HOT DOG!!" * "Daddy, I was just trying to show you my animal noises!" * "The Boogeyman doesn't go after kids with poopy pants, daddy?" * "Well, the Boogeyman's never gonna get me. (poops his pants)" * "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" * "No..." * "Then why would they name it hot dog if it wasn't a real dog?" * "Cause it's hot, and it's a dog. Hot dog." * "Oh, hey daddy. I'm pooping in the toilet like a big boy." * "Oh. THAT'S why there's nothing in the toilet." * "I'm not gonna lie for you, liar." * "Can I poop in the sink?" * "Can I poop in the bathtub?" * "I wanna see a gidaraffe! Pick jeffy see a gidaraffe!" * "Okay, faggot." * "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I gotta poop, and I don't know where to go!" * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH AHHH! HE EAT MY HAND OFF!" * "Why you do that?" * "I don't even know." * "Daddy you got me a piggy plate? (snorts)" * "RAPE RAPE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!!!!" * "Um, Daddy. I put my pee pee in the cereal box." * "It slipped." * "Yuck." * "So, it's five stars. Jeffy approved." * "Five stars, daddy!" * "Green beans makes Jeffy a sad Jeffy!" * "No I'm not, Daddy." * "I don't even know what a chicken is!" * "Daddy, I don't even know what a chicken sounds like." * "No, it's not. It's a raccoon." * "I'm trying to watch the poop come out, Daddy." * "I don't see it, Daddy." * "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SCARY OSTRICHES!!!" * "Daddy, I think my eye came off!" * "Daddy, I think Taco Bell is the flu." * "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'm scared of lollipops daddy." * "Chocolate cake, please!" * "(cries) But you promised! You promised that I can have chocolate cake! You promised! You promised! You promised!" * "What's the password?" * "Nope" * "UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" * "Erm, May I help you?" * "Oh yeah you are." * "Him?" * "What?" * "Um, I've never seen him before in my life, officer." * "Eating chocolate cake. What are you doing, Daddy?" * "No." * "If that's what the fans want--" * "Fuck you Daddy!" * "Um, Daddy. My plate fell on the floor." * "You'll do whatever I want? Um. I do need more chocolate cake Daddy. You can go get me more chocolate cake, and I will let you in. Well, after I eat it." * "Great!" * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE CAKE MONSTER!!!!" * "But why, daddy?" * "Oh, shit!" * "I want cheese!" * "Mmm!" * "Nope. I think he's gonna go to China!" * "Hell yeah!" * "Five stars!" * "You wanna lock Shrek in the bathroom?" * "I wanna put my pee-pee in the Cheerio box." * "Can I put my pee-pee in it?" * "Well, that's enough of that." * "Daddy I don't feel so good!" * "YEAH!! UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH!" * "Roar! I am the poop monster daddy! I eat poop give me your butt!" * "Bulldozer Bulldozer Bulldozer Bulldozer Bulldozer Bulldozer Bulldozer Bulldozer Bulldozer Bulldozer Ten 10" * "No!" * "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" * "Hey Junior what doing?" * "FUCK IT!" * "If I was still wearing that diaper I'd smack the shit out of it." Category:Character Infobox Category:Characters Category:SML Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Retards Category:Kids Category:Alive Category:Contested Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Males Category:French